


田园之旅

by zipporah



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipporah/pseuds/zipporah
Summary: 悟空邀请贝吉塔去野外对练，随后两人失踪。部分情节借鉴X-files s06e21《田园之旅》剧情
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

坐在一间旅馆套房的大床上，强尼踢掉鞋子，边揉着胀鼓鼓的小腿肚边打量他所在的大床房，尽管他和乔进房后打开了房间里所有能摸得见的开关，那些灯光的亮度却没比白炽灯强多少——暗黄色复古式窗帘的装饰更突显了套房的幽暗，而镶嵌在华美实木家具边纹间的烫金镀层则彰显着它的价格不菲。他仰面向后倒在富有弹性的床垫上，枕着脑袋盯着正上方一盏巴洛克式的水晶吊灯，每一处弯曲都恰到好处——优雅而不至于过分迂腐，甚至连铜质灯架表面的人工腐蚀也处理得栩栩如生，乃至它的表面再铺上点蒙尘即可同太阳王路易十四的私人寝宫相媲美了。强尼如此出神打量天花板吊灯灯架的时候，甚至忘了他八百度的眼镜此刻正悄然躺在一旁的床头柜上。

房间里安静得只能听见乔的洗澡声，床上的男人懒洋洋伸出他多毛的前臂，在眼前的空气里顺时针划出道圆弧，在假想的留声机上放了张老式黑胶碟，期望能来点音乐聊以盖过淋浴喷头打在浴室瓷砖发出的“沙沙”声。他甚至不想在床上挪动半寸了，这趟夏伊之旅已经够累人的了：好不容易到达棕榈湾还等不及晒个日光浴，那几个同行的背包客就把他们赶上一辆大篷车朝着祖鲁山驶发，将他们扔在山脚下后就拍屁股走人去征服崎岖山路，强尼因此不得不带着他柔弱的娇妻穿过一段难走的小路，直到眼前出现一派开阔的田园——小夫妻俩是来度蜜月的，当夏伊那久负盛名的田园风光如此亲切地扑面而来，强尼已经欢喜得连这块地方的名字都不想知道了，自然，能在这片乡间美景的簇拥中舒舒服服躺在高档旅馆的红丝绒大床上，更是锦上添花的美事，强尼是这般想的，与他隔着几堵墙正在冲淋的乔可就不一样了。

在一阵轻微的针刺般的头痛发作前乔也对一切称心如意，现在头痛消失了，皮肤却莫名其妙灼热起来，乔关掉热水，给自己打湿的亚麻色长发抹上护发素，合上眼慢慢做着头皮按摩，女人的直觉告诉她整件事有些蹊跷，但具体到哪里不对劲，却又说不上。她重新打开笼头准备冲洗干净，却发现那些水慢慢凝结成黏糊糊的黄色液体，自喷头汩汩流出，很快冲进了下水道盖。

“啊！”女人惊慌地失声一喊，但很快发现淋在身上的依旧是洗澡水，山间特有的，清澈、透明的洗澡水。

“怎么了，甜心？”床上的男人瞪大眼对天花板低吼，声音拐个弯传进了淋浴间。

“没什么。”女人心有余悸地回道，声音里有些不确定。

待乔擦着湿漉漉的长发、裹着松垮垮的睡衣从浴室门背后出现的时候，强尼一个翻身从床上坐起，屁股仍陷在床垫的凹陷里，他张开双臂示意女人坐进自己怀里。“刚才怎么了？宝贝？是不是需要我给你做个按摩？”

“我有些头痛，”乔用无名指和小指在太阳穴处打着旋，臆想着不再存在的头痛，“总感觉这地方怪怪的，明明是乡下，却建这么豪华的旅馆。”

“蜜月套房嘛，你看，还是你最喜欢的欧式古典风。”乔刚坐到强尼大腿上便被男人搂住，手指灵活地插进她的长发里轻轻做着按摩。“别想太多，早点睡吧，明天还要赶路呢。”

女人稍稍蹙眉，不是因为丈夫把自己弄疼了，而是发现刚才那种麻麻的刺痛一转眼跑到脖子后面，赶忙抬手抓住男人的手指移到不适处。

“这里也不太舒服，看样子平时锻炼太少，才走点山路就浑身酸痛成这样。”说这话的时候，乔又有点犹豫，酸痛倒是算不上，而且强尼刚一开始给她颈部马杀鸡，那轻微的刺痛就跟捉迷藏一般自动消失得无影无踪。“算了，睡吧。”她一声令下，自己先倒进床里，很快感觉丈夫粗壮的胳膊绕过自己侧胯，厚实的手掌搭在睡衣下的小腹上，很快温暖的鼻息舒缓拍打着脖颈后方，乔似乎在瞌睡击败自己前隐约瞧见墙壁上有黄色的、粘稠的液体，缓缓滴落，像是祭祀台上那些顺着烛火慢慢溢出的蜡油，等它们全部滴完凝结时，就是烛火熄灭的时候。

夏伊山顶的冷风吹过它俯瞰下这片美丽田园的时候，相隔几千公里外的海岛上正迎来它一年中第200个风和日丽的好日子。穿着红色T恤、手摇一把蒲扇的小林正抱着他不满三岁的女儿玛伦看电视节目，并且要时刻提防龟仙人抢走遥控板换台——这老色鬼明明有权占用一整晚的电视，却偏爱在白天和他女儿抢节目看。

然而屏幕终究还是亮了亮切到新闻台，于是小林愤愤瞪了眼瘦老头，却只见18号拿着遥控器挤到他左边，递给他一大杯加了冰的橙汁后，作为交换，抱回女儿。

“别整天看那些没营养的。”金发女人半眯眼托着腮帮，海岛上湿热的暖风吹得午后昏昏欲睡。

当下闹得沸沸扬扬的除了南太平洋上的飓风席卷一些小岛国留下的后遗症，就是金砖四国对于货币发行的管控议题，无论对好事的新闻记者还是目前坐在电视机前的18号都提不起兴致，当然，了解货币政策仍然很有必要，这多少关系到他们家庭的财务开支是否会受到预期的通胀影响，18号后悔自己耐着性子看完了那个谢顶轮值主席的长篇大论，因为紧随其后的一则抛尸案连她看得也脊背发凉，所以镜头里的白骨刚一露脸她立刻下意识遮住女儿的眼睛。案发地点位于夏伊山附近的一处野外，DNA分析结果出来前只能判断死者为一女一男，他们暴露在坑穴表层的尸体干净得刺眼——两具白骨表面残存的组织显示死亡时间不超过两周——他们不是被强行去皮切肉就是被泡在强酸中腐蚀，任何一种死法想想都甚为骇人，而两具白骨横尸的姿势则更为诡异：男性前胸紧贴女性后背，两臂环绕，膝盖微曲，如果此种体态确系其最后死状，想必没人希望那是凶手的有意为之。当然警方预料失踪告示一经挂出，前来认领尸体的亲属会和前来认领案件的变态杀手一样多。

18号认为有必要和丈夫就案件做一些有意义的探讨，但一通电话抢先把矮个子男人传唤了去，因此她拿起遥控器重新切换回之前“没营养的”电台。

含糊地应付几句后小林挂断电话，去卧室换上件适合出门的衣服，电视机旁边的转头风扇嗡嗡送风，他站到前头，试图吹干背后一层臭汗。  
“琪琪刚才打电话来问悟空这两天有没有上我们家来，说他已经三天没回家了。这提醒我去感知他的气，很奇怪，完全找不到，所以我最好还是去一趟他家里。”

“去吧，我对爱玩失踪的人没兴趣。”18号懒洋洋地抱起女儿换了个坐姿，海浪新一轮的拍打送来一阵腥味儿，借着东风吹进客厅。孙悟空多半是活得腻了又跑去哪个遥远地方寻刺激，有些人就是这样，其他人想着怎么好好享受生活的时候，他们则像个陀螺一样，用鞭子不停抽打自己赶路，尽管本质上说同样是热爱生活，但他们对平凡的厌恶、对精力无节制地耗费往往让关心他们的友人很头痛，就更不谈这类人的家庭生活，18号敢打赌，琪琪绝对不止一次地咒过自己丈夫死在半路上，那绝对要比每次回来扔给自己一堆臭衣服、恳求一顿需要她准备几个钟头的大餐要来得容易接受。可是有什么办法呢？有的人生命力就是这么顽强，他们要不傻乎乎的，要不疯疯癫癫，不知疲倦地去试探极限，说不准哪天就跟夜空里的烟花一样轰地一声巨响炸开，拖着长长的、绚丽的尾巴划过黑幕，去迎接那些底下观赏者“啊！”的惊叹。


	2. Chapter 2

矮个儿男人抵达包子山上被小树林环绕的一处平地时，小山头的黑发女主人正在自己后院里悠闲地晾衣服，那神情全不似一个丢了丈夫的媳妇，前院的菜地里稀稀落落长着些白萝卜叶，田垄里杂草高出蔬菜一头，看样子这家的壮丁不在有一阵时日。琪琪热情地邀他进屋后，小林头一个注意到的不是自己老友那个头早早已超过自己的小儿子，而是多日不曾谋面的布玛，他脱掉沾泥的鞋子时，留心到绿发女人正坐在沙发里很凶地抽着烟。从两个女人的表情来看，小林推断琪琪并不是那个着急把他喊过来的人——黑发主妇泡了三杯茶放在茶几上，绿发时髦女人则把烟灰抖在茶盘里。

见着来人，布玛掐灭烟头，主动同小林打起招呼：

“不好意思，还让你这么远过来。事情是这样的，三天前贝吉塔出门去找孙君训练，当天也没回来，鉴于不是第一次这样，我也就没放在心上。但第二天晚上还是没有任何音讯，我就给琪琪打了电话，她让悟饭寻找孙君和贝吉塔的气，却哪里也搜寻不到，拜托界王帮忙也还是找不到，跟他们说话也不回答，我想要不是他们跑到什么遥远的星球上去了，就是...”

这印证了小林之前的判断，不过现在又牵连上一个，要不是布玛主动打扰，恐怕孙家的女主人还乐得清闲。但见绿发女人表情越发凄凉起来，小个子心里也跟着难过，赶紧安慰她。

“这你放心，他们两个要出事的话，整个宇宙也没希望了。我猜这次多半是悟空想了什么新花样，跑到哪个鸟不生烟的星球去啦，实在担心的话，我们就召唤神龙问一问好了。”

这番话既宽慰了绿发女子，又道出了她的心里话，布玛习惯性咬了咬指尖，从身边的小包里掏出雷达，望着上面闪闪发亮的七个点，有些犹豫，他们总不能因为这件看似鸡毛蒜皮的小事去大动干戈吧？这个愿望显然太过自私了，但眼下也是唯一的办法。

“琪琪你说呢？”她烦心地扭过头去寻求黑发主妇的意见。

“看你都急得亲自上门了，还能不找啊？”琪琪扯开嗓门唤来悟天——这时候长子还在上班，做母亲的没忍心打扰他，“走，咱们也该出去活动活动筋骨。”

绿发女人欣慰地站起身，感觉二十多年前那个玩世不恭少女骨子里的冒险精神回到了自己身上——这种感觉第一次消失的时候人们把这作为衰老的标志，正像一些老夫老妻说的：“当你老了，最好的选择就是原来的选择。”自从她第一次产生“消停消停”的念头后，布玛花了大量的时间在家庭上，贝吉塔也是如此，他们像那些普通的老夫老妻一样忠于原来的选择。当然，人们之所以这么做很多时候全因为没有尝试新选择的勇气。布玛的第一次勇气源于重力室，她一直讨厌那房间，自己的杰作。贝吉塔乐于把自己禁闭在这房间里，时间短还好说，时间一长，布玛难免会担心他是不是死在了里头——这类事只有偏执狂做得出。长久以来他的所作所为像极了笼中鸟，乐于把自己和笼外的自由隔绝开。曾经的赛亚王子往往在西都上空盘旋几圈，类似君王早朝似地匆匆批阅奏章，最后失望于这座城市的安分守己让自己无所事事，又一头钻回自己乏善可亲的重力室——这是他亲手编织的牢笼。漫长的岁月很多时候无谓地流逝而去——尤其在每一次星光闪烁之前，必须要经历周而复始的等待——也正是那些闪光的瞬间让这些等待具有了同等的价值，每一次短暂的瞬间都指向一个人、一个方向，像是地球的重力总要把天上的人拽回地面那样。

三天前贝吉塔正是受到这个人的感召早早出了门，他的人类妻子一直很好奇每次训练究竟是谁提出、谁安排的，不，他们不使用电话，似乎仅仅是一个人在这头起了念头，另一个在那边点点头，时间和地点便全敲定了。布玛甚至怀疑他丈夫某些时候莫名其妙发脾气全是约会时间谈不拢引发的——比方说，吃早饭前他还兴致勃勃倚在窗前远眺云端上方的红日，待正式开饭坐到桌前则一脸阴沉，像是挨揍一样。三天前，他身着王子的正装，出门前特地考究地掸了掸肩上不存在的灰尘，斗志昂扬地出了门。

从胶囊公司这片建筑群沿西都车流量最大的主干道向东飞行不到五十公里，就到了那条越过瑞文河通向蓝脊山的小径。王子沿着这条地面上的小径斜飞入山，因为这是他所知的一条捷径，朝蓝脊山顶部飞行的过程中他首先穿过一片枥树和白杨构成的开阔次生林，接近顶部时，下方的风景转为未经砍伐的参天巨木，间或有几棵黑色的冷杉。越过山头的时候，他习惯回头远眺都市，目光掠过绿茵茵的山头落在远方的小黑点上，那里的某个角落是他的栖身之处。继续向东飞行，景致便荒凉起来，山峦逐渐收窄，岩石壁立，在经过几道断崖后，一面陡坡隔开了星罗棋布的灌木丛和沿岸幽幽的河水。那一天，王子和往常一样，轻巧地停在这面陡坡的顶端，等着他来自东边的对手。这片山区被削平的几个峰头和低谷里那些深浅不一的大坑都是他们的杰作。

另一个男人像是听见了小个子“嗒”一声落下的脚步声，加快飞行速度，在贝吉塔的飘飘黑发第二次被吹向北面的时候自空中落下，停在他面前。

“我发现一处好地方，”高个子赛亚人捋了捋被风吹乱的黑发，“那里不单有山有水，还有大片田园，而且离这里也不过一个大洋的距离。”

“哪里对我都一样。”王子嘴上这么说着，靴子已然离开坡顶，跟随发出邀请的男人闪电一般越过远方波光粼粼的海平面，这时候山坡上蕨类植物隔夜的露珠刚刚被抬头的阳光烤干。

悟空记得他第一次看见那片田园的景象，它位于山沟谷底，地势平整开阔，是一望无际的田园和草地，他爱那些草木青葱的山峦，弧形的山坡向后延展上升，跨高崖跃深谷，直到接入被当地人称作“祖鲁”的山脉，那里的山泉发自岩石，清澈透明，没有任何异味。常人要进入这片田园必须翻越祖鲁山，或者取道不知名的小路，而对悟空则方便得多，上一次他站在祖鲁山的高峰上俯瞰下方，震惊于它未经人类染指的美。西班牙探险家曾在皇帝面前添油加醋地描绘“黄金的卡斯蒂利亚”，即到处铺满金子的富饶之地，而当这些传说中黄橙橙的金子被同样金灿灿的油菜花取代时，发出相似的、馋人而耀眼的光彩，它们大面积地盛开，在薄雾中、骄阳下与山峦相映成趣。一些大小不一的碧潭依次分层划开油菜花田，山泉顺着石壁流下，在潭子里作短暂的停留，随着太阳的升起和薄雾的消散，潭面倒映出天空的云朵，就像是水晶被镶嵌在大地上，千百双眼睛在云破日出时齐刷刷看向了山顶上的造访者。悟空承认，他在看过世间的各种美景后，少有地心动了。梯田边界线被长年的雨水侵蚀，只能依稀辨认那些弯曲坡面，它们虽然被层层叠叠的粉色芦苇占据，但不再能见到玉米地或者水稻田，更别说弯腰耕作的农民——很显然，这片美景已经被人类遗弃有些光景。大地是永恒的，生活其上的人类则在不停地迁移，现在，他们曾经留下的踪迹正在被自然抹去。

由于悟空的轻车熟路，那一天他们并未从东面的棕榈湾登陆祖鲁山，而是直接取道西面大片的荒山丘陵直奔这块静谧田园，悟空几乎有些迫不及待地想带王子见见这个老朋友，实际上，如果他像上次那样站在高高的祖鲁山峰上俯瞰这片田园，也许就没有后来的故事了。

山间清晨的空气仍然雾蒙蒙，远方的祖鲁山看起来小了很多，只在山脊突出的地方有几抹蓝色，这给他们眼前的田园挂上七层面纱，让它比暴露在阳光下的时候显得更为迷人，贝吉塔几乎在看到第一眼的时候就决定降落下去看个究竟，悟空自然跟着一同降落，脸上格外得意。梯田附近是一片被茂密植物覆盖的山区，到处生长着在林木稀疏的沙质低地上看不到的树木。栎树、鹅掌揪高大的树冠互相纠结，遮天蔽日。靠近地面处，映山红和杜鹃花连成一片，密不透风，一些横卧的木头周围散布着各式菌类植物。两个赛亚人踩着落叶和这些低矮乔木走过林子，打量着年代久远的田园，几只早熟苹果落在泥土里，腐烂着发出甜腻的酒气，引来一串飞虫，在草丛里嗡嗡飞舞。他们脚底被惊扰的花朵摇曳着散发香气，清风带走破碎的菌类植物释放的孢子粉尘，野蜂在其间辛勤采购。任何初来乍到的智慧生物都会惊叹于这个世外桃源的不可思议。因为了无人烟，丛林到田间也没有路径——那些曾有的路如今都覆上了厚厚的野草。前有茂密林地的阻挡，后有险峻山崖的分隔，黄金梯田简直是大自然凭空变出来的。

他们沿梯田的边界逐层上行，走过碧潭的时候用靴子试了试水。穿过油菜花地用了些时间，这些天地自然孕育的植物有一人高，绿色茎秆粗壮而富有韧性，悟空拨开这些碍事的茎叶，目光始终循着前方的蓝色背影，小个子灵巧地穿行其间，丝毫没有放慢步伐的意思，他走过的地方很快被金黄的花团重新遮蔽，这一抹蓝很快幽灵般消失在四周大片金色的簇拥中，落在后面的高个子伸长脖子张望一番，试图单凭视力辨别同伴的方位。这时候山顶送来一阵凉风，吹得油菜花和芦苇丛沙沙作响，世界整个宁静下来，深褐色的杆、嫩黄的花、绿色的叶将他包围在一片朦胧柔和的世界里，几朵白色蒲公英飞絮飘过头顶澄澈的蓝天——孙悟空揉了揉左眼，放弃同周围茎秆的亲热拥抱，一个筋斗窜入空中。

僵在半空中孙悟空很快感觉自己像个普通的笨蛋——他把贝吉塔跟丢了，那抹蓝色就跟从没存在过一样，从金色田地间彻底消失了，不过也不是彻底，他的气还在周围，离得不远，平稳冷静地起伏着，如悟空所熟悉的那样。橙衣男人就这么在空中打着转，一边呼喊自己同伴的名字，声音空旷地回荡在山间，只有回声应答。后来他有些恼怒了——贝吉塔的气明明就在附近，他什么时候也懂得开玩笑了？高个男人开始用更响亮、更严肃的声音对着田园、对着山间小溪、对着祖鲁山、对着红树林、对着太阳，喊叫——仍然一无所获。更多空荡荡的回声传进耳朵后，他感觉自己强健的手臂有些微微发抖，不是因为恐惧，而是好笑，他从喉咙里发出一点声音，慢慢这声音扩大到整个天空，孙悟空在无人的田园上空放声大笑，双肩猛烈抖动着——要他回去怎么交代？自己一个不留神把贝吉塔弄丢了？待这阵剧烈的抽搐消停后，他恢复了一些理智，降落到田间，仔细拨开每一丛芦苇、每一道茎秆，去捕捉贝吉塔气息最轻微的变动，像一只探狗那样去寻找。

“我就这样找了他整整一个上午，没想到自己耐心可以这样好。以前我总是锁定他的气息，‘嗖’地一下就找到了。这一天我不过眨了下眼睛的功夫，他就不见了。花了一上午都没找到的时候我真是又急又气，可也只能用最土的办法慢吞吞找，简直是脑子锈住了。你看，他现在又笑了，我猜那时候准有什么事故意瞒着我。”置身于一间昏暗的小木屋里，悟空坐在一把木椅子上，对着眼前桌上一盏豆大的灯光眨巴着明亮的眼睛，微弱的灯光刚好能照亮房间狭缝里的角落。他之前在拼命寻找的王子交叉双臂坐在他不远处的另一把椅子上，翘着一条腿，脸上挂着若有若无的笑。桌子后面坐了一个身形魁梧的人，侧面看过去，他的表情全被埋在浓密的长发里。


	3. Chapter 3

大约二十来分钟前，一高一矮两个赛亚人几乎翻滚着进入这间木质小屋——贝吉塔伸手推开门的时候，孙悟空正挂在他身上，两个人身上一半的衣服被撕成碎片，另一半正急不可耐地落到地上，裸露的肌肉散发出浓烈的荷尔蒙味道。

房间里一片漆黑，于是两人燃起气变做金色战士，光芒照亮了屋子——确实是间不大的屋子，一张木桌，三把椅子，桌上放了盏小灯，除此以外，别无他物。

“该死，那女人怎么会在这儿？！”小个子怦地关上身后的门，警觉地小声嘀咕，咬牙切齿着整理衣服。

“吓我一跳！现在我都有点头痛了！”悟空提起裤子扎紧腰带，挠着脑后勺，感觉头皮一阵发麻。

“一会儿她要问起来，你就说是探险，明白吗！”贝吉塔命令道，完全没注意悟空脸上的不快。

“瞬间移动不是更好„„”高个子低声嘟囔着，还没把话说完，就听得门外传来了脚步声。

“卡卡罗特！”隔着几步远，贝吉塔和孙悟空绿色的眸子迅速交换一下意见，下一秒就跟说好似地齐刷刷湮灭了光亮，小屋恢复成他们刚进来时的漆黑一片。

脚步声在门前停住了，随后一只手推开门。悟空心脏跳得很快，他一个箭步冲上去，三两下扣住来人的脖颈，手臂扳到后背上压住。而贝吉塔则配合地燃起周身的火光，看清来人后，他们两个不由怔了怔。

拉蒂兹笑嘻嘻地侧过脸对着身后的老弟吹了声口哨，之后回过头眯眼看向王子。“哟，卡卡罗特，现在力气很大嘛。你和王子殿下偷偷摸摸做什么呢？来，让我把灯打开，然后我们坐下好好说说，你看怎么样？反正我也不是你们的对手。”

在他已死的兄弟身上觉察不出杀气，悟空慢慢松开手，看着这个不知打哪儿来的亡魂挪到木桌子后坐下，拉了拉桌上小灯下的链子，豆大的光亮便爬上小屋的角角落落，连墙角的蛛网也依稀可辨。长发男人松了口气，做了个“请”的手势示意两人和和气气地坐下，而后十指交叠摆在木桌上，俨然一个谈判专家的摸样。

悟空先拉开椅子坐下，紧接着贝吉塔也坐到他右手边，一直到拉蒂兹开口前他们都没有解除超化警戒状态。

“为了消除你们的疑惑，先由我来解释一下。”拉蒂兹清了清喉咙，眼睛随着灯光照射范围在屋内巡视一番。

“我不明白...”悟空刚一开口，拉蒂兹对他竖起一只手掌示意他安静，令高个子赛亚人惊讶的是，自己的声音像是听从命令一般，跟着刹住车。王子歪过头，冲他抬了抬眉毛。

“我知道你的问题，那么多问题——你怎么还活着？我怎么在这儿？还有你，王子——我TMD干嘛要跟这家伙废话。您不说我也知道，这么多年您总是用这眼神瞪我。好了，听我解释。我，拉蒂兹，赛亚帝国尽职尽责的忠诚子民，得益于我们赛亚民族的神，和所有死去的赛亚人活着从地狱来到了地面上，这多亏了我们民族的骄傲和荣耀，一位多才多艺的天才战士，也就是您，王子殿下。”

出乎悟空的意料，贝吉塔鄙夷地瞪了拉蒂兹一眼，那眼神仿佛他是个彻头彻尾的疯子，但并未打断他，于是悟空听着自己的大哥继续滔滔不绝。

“卡卡罗特，你该更高兴些才是，一会儿和爸爸打个招呼吧，他一直很想见见你。至于这个房间呢...是王子寝宫隔壁的一间暗室，我刚才见你们消失在王子的寝宫外，就好奇来看个究竟，没想到王子殿下还记得暗道，不过我们以前不也玩过捉迷藏的游戏不是吗？所以我就推开那扇转门过来找你们，还真让我猜中了。”

经拉蒂兹这么一说，悟空的脸蒙上愈发浓重的迷惑不解，他开始学贝吉塔的样子瞪着自己的兄长。

“拉蒂兹，我从不知道原来你屁话这么多。”王子不耐烦地放下一条腿。“复活的事国王已经和我解释过，听着真像在胡言乱语。”

“什么复活？你在说什么啊？刚才我们就坐在外面...你、我、布玛、所有人...我是在那片田园里又找到你的啊！”王子说完后，悟空瞪大眼睛，腾地一下从椅子上跳起，又胡乱地抱住脑袋，那样子让贝吉塔想到自己着魔时的情境。

“这样吧，我们每个人说说各自的故事，说不定就能把事情弄清楚了，还能消除猜忌。”拉蒂兹建议道，他甩甩长发，影子在灯光下摇曳。

见贝吉塔默许地点点头，悟空也停止了大惊小怪，回到自己椅子上乖乖坐着，现在他感觉更像是三个大男孩在野外露营讲鬼故事，只不过没有帐篷外呜呜的北风作兴，房间里唯一能产生点戏剧效果的也就只有桌上那盏昏暗的小灯。

拉蒂兹的故事  
从前有个赛亚人，打他生下来的时候就听父亲说起自己的国家有位了不起的王子，他的父亲说：“王子贝吉塔和你差不多年纪，却已经能徒手征服星球。他是我们全族的骄傲。”所以这个赛亚人从小就很仰慕这位王子，并且渴望能够早日见到王子，这个愿望终于在他成年的那天实现，那天他通过自己艰辛的努力挤入了贝吉塔率领的小分队去攻占星球，并且很快成为贝吉塔信任的一员，他发现王子比自己所想的更为出色。很快他沉沦在王子星辰一样的双眼中，心甘情愿为王子做任何事，包括去死。当然，这之前他希望能俘获王子的心。

他差一点就成功了。最后一次出发前，他把自己塞进了太空舱，舱门合上前他听见王子站在离他不远的地方，看着他说：“你就等着回来领赏吧。”但是很可惜，他最终一去不返。

死了之后，他的亡魂依然非常不甘心，整天在地狱里叫嚣着——我和贝吉塔的约定呢！有一天，他又开始这么叫的时候，一位骑着水晶球的老婆婆飘过地狱干涸的山丘来到他面前，答应以五百万冥币作为交换点化他。她说：“万物皆空，立地成佛。我给你看看命运造化，你大可不必整日郁郁如此。”言毕，对着她的水晶球念念有词，只见那原本晶莹剔透的球体幻化出诸多云雾，待云雾散去后，这个赛亚人看见了他梦寐以求的王子——不过也已经死了。

王子嘴角的最后一抹血丝尚未干透，他就这样躺着，生前紧皱的高傲眉宇第一次松开，脸上挂着不甘，孤零零躺在那里，身上穿着残破的战斗服，死了。这个赛亚人看到自己心爱的王子死在乱石丛中，哀伤得心都要碎了，但他泛红的眼眶里却并没流下泪水，那并不适合赛亚人。接着他看到一个熟悉的背影——没错，那个人间接导致了自己的死，那也是一个赛亚人，却不懂同族之间本不应自相残杀。他看见那个赛亚人走上前，小心翼翼地抱起他钦慕的王子，在旁边挖了个坑，一掊掊土把尸体掩埋了。

老婆婆问他收钱的时候，这个赛亚人依然不明所以，所以婆婆叹了口气给他解释：

“因为你的忠于职守，他答应会给你一次奖赏，但也仅此而已，只为还你一个人情。而他倾尽这一生要还的，是最后把他埋葬的人。一切都是天注定，你啊，可以省省心了。”

这个赛亚人现在坐在你们面前，由衷为你们高兴。

长发男人说完他的故事后，脸上浮现出友好的微笑，把头转向自己的弟弟，示意下一个轮到他。而在拉蒂兹这么做之前，悟空已经急着开口说他的故事了。


	4. 孙悟空的故事

果真是和地球上那阵判若两人啊，拉蒂兹，你是在恭维我呢还是希望我安慰你两句呢？说真的，你的话十有八九我是不信，但现在我连贝吉塔的话也有点怀疑，因为你们说的神啊、国王啊、其他赛亚人啊我一个也没瞧见。

大概十几个小时前我把贝吉塔带到一处新的训练场所，那里有起伏的山和平坦的田地，尤其是田园非常漂亮，我们降落到田地里走了几圈，好笑的事就发生了——我把贝吉塔弄丢了。一开始我不怎么着急，毕竟他的气还在附近，就边找边欣赏四处的美景。

我就这样找了他整整一个上午，没想到自己耐心可以这样好。以前我总是锁定他的气息，‘嗖’地一下就找到了。这一天我不过眨了下眼睛的功夫，他就不见了。花了一上午都没找到的时候我真是又急又气，可也只能用最土的办法慢吞吞找，简直是脑子锈住了。你看，他现在又笑了，我猜那时候准有什么事故意瞒着我。

大概是中午时分，山里的温度开始上升，就在我找得有些不耐烦的时候，一转身见到了一位高大的神仙，我之所以那么肯定他是神仙，因为他穿着一身和界王神一样的衣服。他自我介绍说是南界王神，“你就是界王常常提起的孙悟空吧？果然名不虚传。”他是这么和我打招呼的，我于是朝他拜了拜，问他有何贵干，南界王神说他天界待腻了，就下凡来考察，顺带问我有什么想学的。我告诉他我对能够变强的招数更感兴趣，但类似融合技或者瞬间移动之类的灵巧招数也来者不拒，不过眼下我急着找贝吉塔，或许他能够教我一招类似乌龙的变身术，这样我可以变做类似“贝吉塔雷达”的东西找到他。但他冲我摇摇头，最后教了我一招遁身术，他是这么向我推销的：来无影，去无踪，既可遁形远世，又可大隐人间。但考虑到赛亚人并不喜欢逃跑，加上我们都习惯以气判断对方位置，这招数可能用处不大。我想不出有啥能答谢的，就祝他考察愉快，因为我还有其他事要做，就不陪他行路了。

这天下午我撞见的神仙数量快超过过去二十年的了，就在我翻过红树林和祖鲁山搜寻贝吉塔的时候，又分别见到了北界王神和西界王神，他们一老一少，摸样和蔼，问题和南界王神一样，都问我想学什么。但那时候我着急得很，对什么招数都没多大兴趣，便请他们帮忙：“我什么都不想学，你能帮我找到贝吉塔吗？”西界王神说：“着什么急呢？孙悟空，你不是一直很想变得更强吗？我念个咒语的功夫，就能帮你提升十个点的战斗力呢。”北界王神则说：“孩子，陪我坐下钓鱼吧，用不了一个时辰，我便能引出你所有的潜力，还记得老界王神对你儿子做的道场吧？”他这么说，确实让我有些心动了，于是我对自己说，“反正也就一个时辰”，就坐在一条小溪边陪他钓鱼。他随口也就问起我家人亲朋的情况，我告诉他家住遥远的包子山，那里有我长年操劳的妻子，我的长子在学校里当教授，小儿子今年刚上高中。“听上去不像救世主该有的生活，”他唠叨说，“那么你又为什么要急着找贝吉塔呢？”我觉得他还算有趣，就反问他：“那么你为什么要钓鱼呢？”神仙毕竟是神仙，很快明白了我的意思，和我相视一笑。这一天剩下的时间里，我就再没遇见过什么神仙了。

之后我的运气来了，在我四处寻找一无所得后回到那片漂亮的田园，惊奇地发现所有人都在那里集合——我那一家四口、小林一家、短笛、乐平、还有贝吉塔一家，当然其中包括贝吉塔本人，我的亲朋开始在这片田园里搭帐篷野营，餐布铺开在压折的芦苇地上，上面摆满了各种佳肴。于是我赶紧飞过去加入，布玛告诉我是贝吉塔让他们来的，“他说把所有人都喊上过个舒服的周末。我就打电话通知了所有人，自己开着飞机千里迢迢赶过来。能从他嘴里听见邀请，真是太阳从西边出来一样让人吃惊。”那时候我也很惊讶，贝吉塔甚至在我面前都从没这样主动过，我真要对他刮目相看了。

话是这么说，我心里也有那么丁点不痛快，因为本来是我们两个一对一的训练，最后却演变成大团圆般的野营，贝吉塔坐在帐篷后的一棵树上，我走到他下边问他为什么想到这么做。他朝下看了一眼，说了句让我很震惊的话：“你喜欢就好。”在我印象里贝吉塔一直以贬低我为乐——他心里怎么想的我不知道，但口头总是如此，除了约定见面训练此等事外，他有讨好过我吗？不，从没有，赛亚人的王子不需要讨好一个三等战士，因为赛亚人生来就是为自己、为整个民族战斗的。这一点上地球人则不同，我是在地球长大的赛亚人，所以有时候爱用地球人的方式去“讨好”一些人。

他这么扔下一句话，叫我很感动——当你是一个经常被知情者捏住手感谢的救世主的时候，一般来说也就很难被感动了。总之我这么多年来从来没那么感动过，所以那些残留的不痛快也一并被扫净，虽然我头一个反应是想窜上树给他一个拥抱，但取而代之只是站在树下回了他一句“谢谢”。

回到大伙儿搭建的营地前我的身体慢慢变热、发烫，同时我有些头疼，看东西也模糊了一小会儿——大概是憋坏的，我开始后悔刚才没窜上树，那时候我唯一的念头就是当着他的面说些好话，以表达我的...额...欣喜。当然，不想当着我亲朋好友的面这么做，很多时候我只希望所有人能和睦相处，大家其乐融融像一家人，就像我突然在田园里发现大家聚在一起野营那样。  
等感觉不那么血脉上涌了，我看清琪琪在营地后面炖一锅汤，凑近看吓了我一大跳，那口锅“扑哧扑哧”翻滚着黏糊糊的黄色液体，还冒着泡满溢出来，看上去怪恶心的，于是我问琪琪她到底在煮什么汤。“中午的咖喱牛肉汤”，她瞪了我一眼，没好气地盛了一碗塞给我，这时候我才发觉手里拿的是热乎乎香喷喷的咖喱汤，里头漂浮了几片土豆和萝卜。

那个下午安详得像一幅画——我们大快朵颐后，晒着午后暖洋洋的太阳，三两一堆，看孩子们在空中嬉戏——只不过大约过了一小时后我开始感到乏味，怎么说骨子里也是个赛亚人不是吗，坐不住也很正常。不同的是，我有些焦躁，通常只有大热天才会这样，像是所有内脏准备来次大迁徙，结果带动身体一同变换姿势，怎么坐也不舒服，总感觉有只无形的手上下摸索，寻找我身体上最饥饿的部分，这里戳戳，那里碰碰，我真怀疑是不是让北界王神激发了过多的潜力。等我第二次站起来的时候，身体已经为我指明了方向——我跨过方格餐布，大步走到布玛边上，拍了拍贝吉塔的肩，示意他有话要说，而且不方便在这里说。

我带着贝吉塔绕到梯田斜坡的侧面，在那里满意地发现一个洞口——这时候我已经憋得和煮熟的虾那么红，就当着贝吉塔的面开始脱衣服，一直脱到他也开始心动的时候，我便替他做了剩下的工作。经过实践证明，只要我们控制好气，山洞会是理想的保护伞。那时候一切比我想得更为顺利，上一次光是要取得入场券就费了我九牛二虎之力。太久了，我们本来是那么血性的动物，到头来却要整天留心各种不能说的戒律，以便成为“一个更好的人”，看来我们都很怀念上次的快乐时光，真是欲仙欲死快乐得要命的时光！这一次我没花太多时间在打闹上，如果我的尾巴还在，当时必然在快乐地摇摆。很快我们直奔主题，扭打在一起，兴奋地冒着热汗，贝吉塔展示了他最高超的技巧——仅仅相对上次而言，毕竟我没有很多范例可以参考。每一次我去吻他，他都催促着索取更多。从很多层面上说，战斗和做爱是一样的，总是极限一再被挑战、超越、再被挑战、超越，我们正是这样不知疲倦地被送进极乐世界的。在我们准备第三次融入到对方身体里去的时候，我突然有点喘不过来，便停止动作大口吸气。“你知道么，”贝吉塔开玩笑地说，“女人告诉我这叫窒息性高潮。”

“你说布玛？我们不是说好了见面不提...” 我狠狠咳了两下，正准备说下去，洞外面突然传来布玛的喊声。

我很确定那是布玛，因为贝吉塔一听见那声音就猛地推开我，开始慌张地整理他身上所剩无几的布料。洞口的声音越来越近，布玛在喊我们的名字，我的第一反应就是拖上贝吉塔往洞的深处走。我们在黑暗里没走多远就遇到了障碍，一块大石头封住前路，当然，没有什么能阻挡得了赛亚人的王子。不等我提议折返，贝吉塔已经抬手按在那块石头上，准备炸出一条地道，这可不是什么好主意——我并不担心洞穴垮塌活埋我们，是怕声响惊动到外面的人，那样到时候只能让我们更难堪。由于气已经在他掌心聚集，我没多想赶紧扑上去拉开他，却不想那堆石头被我们一碰，像个神奇的转门，把我们送到这个木屋子里来。要知道我这辈子从没见过、也没听说过洞穴深处还能藏个小木屋。即使是在琪琪告诉我的故事里，石门也需要咒语才能撬动的。

孙悟空说完自己的故事，惊讶地啧啧嘴，发现自己的话并不比拉蒂兹来得少。他从不知道自己可以一口气说那么多，在他讲故事的时候，似乎并不需要多张嘴，脑子里浮现出一个画面后，语言就如同水银一样直泄而出，因此在他回忆起这一天的经历时，能够做到出口成章，这在平时几乎叫人匪夷所思，但鉴于拉蒂兹和自己都在谈兴上，他也没怎么多想，只是扭头去看贝吉塔，后者从进入房间后一直保持沉默，只在高个子赛亚人绘声绘色描述他们做爱的场景时，放下一条腿换上另一条搭上去，提醒在场的人他还醒着。其他时候，赛亚王子保持着一尊雕像才有的威严肃穆。

悟空的声音完全消失后，贝吉塔听见高个子赛亚人挪动了一下屁股底下的椅子，木头脚刮擦地板发出“呲溜”的响声，似乎是受不了屋内的过分安静而有意弄出的背景噪音，同时也像在催促小个子开始他的故事，这时候贝吉塔才迎着那盏小灯的光亮侧过一个角度，黑眼珠狡黠地忽闪一下，随后他的声音开始在房间里回荡，低沉得像是呓语。


	5. 贝吉塔的故事

在我开始说之前必须提醒你，卡卡罗特，不论我说什么都不许打断，像我刚才做的那样，给我乖乖坐着闭上嘴，因为接下去我要说的远远超出你的想象，但为了让你了解我们的处境我会尽快说完。

你号称在田园里把我丢了，全没有那样的事，我一直在那儿，失踪的是你，穿过稻田后我发现你不见了，但气始终在附近，那一带地区很可能是分水岭，时空扭曲、平行宇宙，随便你怎么称呼。和你不同，我时刻保持警惕，所以当我看到国王的时候并没有上前拥抱他。我确实看见了过去熟悉的所有赛亚人，他们出现在田园尽头靠近岩壁的一侧，包括我的父亲，像是他领着浩荡队伍从黄泉路上返回。可疑的是，从这些赛亚人身上感觉不到气。国王很快注意到我——他王位的法定继承人，他的第一眼并不亲切，充满了我所期望的那种神情——畏惧，包括其他所有人，统统用畏惧的眼神看着我，直到我飞过去主动攀谈。在我的要求下，国王解释了群体赛亚人的突然出现，就像拉蒂兹你说的，是得益于赛亚民族的神，让这些魂魄回到地面上，而他们的肉体也将在未来的几小时里逐渐恢复。我小时候听说过所谓赛亚民族的神，其地位仅次于传说中的超级赛亚人，因此我暂且把那当做神龙一类的东西。当然这些对我都不重要，卡卡罗特，你的气还在附近，我因此又一次穿过稻田试着回到迷失的原点，但你仍没有现身，所以我只能回去面对那一群可怜的同族。

国王，我的父亲，颤颤巍巍地搭住我的肩膀，大声称赞我是他们的骄傲、力量的源泉、百年难遇的天才、在地上的神。他生前很少说些夸奖的话，鉴于他说得那么溜，我猜他死后一定说了不少。我收下这些溢美之词后，他又更大声地重复一遍，其他赛亚人便跟着他们的王一同念念有词，由于我们民族缺少动听的嗓音，只能发出整齐划一的声音作为各种典礼的仪式，象征了同族的高度认可，一般都是如此，艺术上缺乏美感，就必须在气势上弥补。之后他把一串难看的项链挂在我脖子上，退后几步，歪着头打量一番，自言自语说：“换身正统的看上去会更好。”我该庆幸他最终打消了给我挂上猩红披肩的念头。

“有谁见过卡卡罗特？”我抬高嗓音大声发问，以便所有人能听见。

“那是谁？”以国王为首的一些人问。

“我的弟弟，三级战士的耻辱，一个无关紧要的叛徒。”这时候我注意到拉蒂兹，看来他毫发无损地从地狱回来了，但这个回答对我没有意义。

“如果你是在找一个叛徒的话，贝吉塔，我们毫无疑问应该帮你找到他，然后用赛亚人的刑罚处死他。”我父亲说这话的时候，带领其余人跃入空中，能量弹在他们手心里聚集，子弹上膛后，对准下方的山地田园就是一通扫射，爆裂声在四处此起彼伏，轰鸣作响，一时间砾石四溅、尘土飞扬。

“都TMD给我停下！”我吼道，“我需要找到卡卡罗特和他对战！哪个蠢货再敢破坏场地我就从他开刀！”

这群好事之徒复活的时候绝对忘了带回脑子，要不就是在装聋作哑，总之，没人理我。拉蒂兹把整片田园炸成一个大坑，那巴夷平了前方的山丘，这两个家伙跟随我多年，因而容易辨认。国王在所有人头顶煽动，我看他恨不得连太阳也炸了。搞破坏是赛亚人生前的乐事之一，这次也不乏娱乐成分。某个头发不比那巴更多的家伙，他的所作所为引起我的注意。可能嫌爆炸扬起的烟尘不够壮观，他使出吃奶的劲发出一道光束，这道光像个电动钻头那样垂直凿穿原先田园所在的地表——那时候拉蒂兹把它全毁了，所以只能通过前后两片山区来判断方位。这个家伙比我所知的最蠢的白痴还要愚笨，在他炸掉整个地球前我上前一拳揍扁了他，但这种自杀性行为仍然产生相当严重的后果——滚烫的岩浆从地表喷涌而出，飞溅的红色喷泉窜入云层，蒸汽和火星点燃了一些赛亚人，让他们在火焰中起舞，最后掉落到地面上，烫得直打滚。那块田园不出一根烟的功夫就成了人间地狱，我真TMD为赛亚人骄傲。

为了让这群兽性大发的家伙停止胡闹，我怒吼着提升能量，直到金色气焰吹散天空弥漫的黑烟。传说中的超级赛亚人出现后，疯子们总算安静下来，瞪大眼睛向我行注目礼，连天的柱状岩浆仍然在周围隆隆作响。“安静”对于赛亚人而言永远只是一瞬间的事，我刚想抓住这个难得的机会发话，不知哪个低能喊了句：“吾王万岁！”这群没脑子的、复活后没做对过一件事的半死不活的赛亚人立刻跟着瞎起哄，噪音之大甚至盖过了冲天的地下狱火，只差把我给气死！于是我做了当时头一件想做的事——用一个气弹消灭了第一个起哄的家伙，如此成功封住其他人的口。

“给我去找卡卡罗特，这是命令！”我把气燃烧得更旺盛，那些窝囊废听到命令后开始颤抖，迅速组成几支小分队四散搜索，父亲便利用这个间隙找我说话，都是些无聊、恭维的话，如此看来，他管不好自己的子民，也就不足为奇了。

“区区三等战士，不值得劳神，光复我族大业才是当务之急。”他捋着胡子絮絮叨叨地和我说，“离这里不远，都城已经建起，你的寝宫都按原貌打造，只等国王归来。”

“去他的国王。”我说，很想捏碎那串难看的珠子扔掉，但看在他的面子上还是作罢，“我要好好和卡卡罗特打一场，然后回家。”

“家？你的家在这里，所有赛亚人都将欢迎他们的国王回家。”他关切地看着我，或许说得不错，我也很难否认，毕竟，我的父亲了解我。

很快传来好消息，有人找到了你，卡卡罗特，说你在一棵树下睡大觉，这让我很生气，连超赛时撼天动地的气息都没察觉到？很明显，你没把我放在眼里。发现你的赛亚人把你指给我看后，念着这些年受的耻辱，我以光速俯冲下去，二话不说给你当头一棒。如我所料，你在最后一秒睁大眼睛以毫厘之差避开攻击，躲得真漂亮，卡卡罗特。这会是一场势均力敌的战斗，因为当时我很愤怒，如果你有一群愚蠢的部下和一个心不在焉的对手，就知道我当时是什么感觉了。超级赛亚人的血因为愤怒更狂躁地沸腾，在我咆哮着冲上第二阶段的时候，甚至被周身的电光灼烧到，那让我从头顶到颈部一阵发麻，我的气如此强大以至于那些红色岩浆也受到波及，纷纷四散成黄色液体在地表流淌。这次对战让我找回了着魔的感觉，你和我都在不遗余力地攻击，因为进攻过于凶猛，任何形式的防守都意味着送命——那才是我们打得最酣畅淋漓的时候。这一次战斗进行了一个多小时——那是真正的战斗，我们之前的碰面充其量只能是训练，瞧瞧吧！安逸都快让我们忘记了战斗的滋味！

不过很快发生了一件事，让这场战斗戛然而止。那不过是我这辈子诸多闪光炮中的一个，最后的闪光，很久没用的一招，可能我有些怀念你的龟派气功。那时候你我都受了些不致命的伤，由于体力消耗行动变慢，但那不是理由，总之，你像中了邪一样愣在原地，等我注意到这点时已经覆水难收，这个足够杀死沙鲁二十次的闪光炮正面贯穿你整个身体，横扫过大洋表面，任何障碍物烂泥一样被削平。而你呢？卡卡罗特，就像当时我们脚底被岩浆没及的树林，一个细胞也不剩地消失了。确切地说，死在了我手里。

没错，我知道你坐在我边上，瞪着无辜的眼睛看我，但那时候我很确定自己失手把你杀了，加上感觉不到气，让我更确认了这点。我当时极度惊诧，所以忘了你可能故意压低气息，这很正常，在当时的情况下完全没必要这么做，现在我认为你也没必要这么做，MD，卡卡罗特，你把气压得都和普通地球人差不多了！

离我最近的赛亚人，一个好事之徒，同样见证了你被闪光炮吞噬的过程，他当即高兴地拍手大叫：“叛徒死了！贝吉塔杀了他！”之后飞去告诉其他所有人，见鬼！我真该杀了这个多管闲事的！闪光炮所经之处留下一片焦黑，我飘下去拾那些粉末，在掌心里搓开，放在鼻子下闻，用嘴尝，希望里面没有尸臭味。真该死！我承认自己不下几百次说要杀了你，其中至少一半以上是认真的，但绝对不是这样！我印象中你很少失误，即使在我们之前的训练中，失误至多意味着折断几根肋骨、吐几口血、添几道伤，仅此而已。为什么不闪开？你不是很能躲么？为什么不反抗？你引以为傲的气功呢？你啊，你就是吱一声也好啊？世界第一的卡卡罗特、地球人伟大的救世主、我毕生的对手，终于死在了我手里，可惜的是，我笑不出，虽然我有很多笑的理由——首先，我打败了你，一雪前耻；其次，我打败了你，听着有些荒唐；最后，我打败了你，但我还TMD后悔了。

你想象不出有多可怕。上一次我怕得浑身发抖，是在弗利萨面前，我以为胜利在望，但实际上没有。什么都完了。这一次呢？差不多等同于你在整个贝吉塔行星广播——你们最伟大的神，超级赛亚人，刚刚死了。这太可怕了。


	6. 贝吉塔的故事 II.

言归正传，我失手杀了你没多久，消息就在所有赛亚人当中传开，他们决定弄些美味好好庆祝一番，以那巴为首的小分队袭击了最近的城市，获取食物后顺带扫清人类。等我抵达那里时，除了大快朵颐的赛亚人外，已经看不见半个人类的影子。赛亚人的王亲手杀了人，等同于发号施令，示意他的部下可以大开杀戒。我来到父亲身边，和他一起望着这群饥不择食的家伙。这时候几个赛亚人大声嚷嚷着在地上炸了半个足球场那么大的坑，开始把劫获的葡萄酒往里倒，造出酒气冲天的红色泳池后，一个个急不可耐地往里跳，往脸上舀水，用甘醴沐浴，互相之间用舌头舔干。酒精让这群蠢货更为狂热，一个吼叫着想爬上岸，另一个大笑着露出犬牙，咬住前一个白花花的屁股把他重新拖下水。乳白色精液此起彼伏在红色酒池里开花，更多家伙骑在配偶肩上，打着嗝浮出水面。我呢，不过茫然看着一切，直到有人泼了我一身脏水。

“来啊，陛下，干杯！”这个不要命的家伙爬上岸，懒洋洋躺着晒太阳，只留出脑袋泡在酒里，便于他一转头就能舔到。“跳吧！喝吧！笑吧！这是强者的盛宴啊！”

“没错！理由简单粗暴，我喜欢！”另一个从水底露出半个脑袋。

“你们玩，我走了。”我掉头要离开，父亲却哈哈大笑，一掌把我推进池子，又跟着跳下水摁住我，那样子可笑得像只落水狗，他生前可从没和我如此亲热！酒气作用下我热得要命，浑身发软，还头痛，更别说那股混合了酒精和荷尔蒙的怪味令人作呕，很快酒池里的赛亚人从四面八方团团围住我，拉扯着打算剥掉我的战斗服，这TMD就是皮条大会！

“别这样嘛，贝吉塔，想想以前的好日子，我们赛亚人是怎么做的？杀光，然后享乐！这叫善恶共存！”我想飞上天的时候，被一只手拉住拖回水里。

“应当是去善存恶吧！”另一条胳膊环住我的脖子。

“谁要反对恶，我们就跟谁没完！”

“杀呀！抢呀！愚蠢的人类！”

“喝酒！狂欢！整夜整晚，直到黎明！”

我忍无可忍，燃起足够多的气，劈开水流，掀起一场大爆炸，把这些缠着我的家伙们全部送上西天。酒池顿时变成葬场，水浪冲上云霄后零星落回地面，四处漫延，血和酒混作一潭，被能量烤焦的赛亚人个个面带满足，第二次奔赴黄泉路去。

一路上我踩着同族的尸体离开城市，没有丝毫迟疑，活着的赛亚人匍匐在四周，嗫嚅着祈求活命，或者恳请赐死。我离闹剧中心几公里远的时候，还能听到身后高亢的吟唱：

“美妙的屠杀，死来祭奠，  
强者的狂欢，酒来助兴，  
所有赛亚人的骄傲，吾王贝吉塔，  
今夜你让我们尝到，血的甘甜。”

待这些烦人的声音逐渐远去，我终于有了一些想法。当务之急是找齐龙珠，许个愿，让你复活，之后就像以前那样，太阳落山后，各回各的家。这很可笑，我究竟什么时候变成了自己年轻时鄙视的老年人？

我决定回胶囊公司问那女人要雷达，便腾空高飞过那座仍在吐岩浆的山头，浸透酒水的战斗服好歹被升腾的热气蒸干了，但同时我也被熏得摇摇欲坠，可能是酒精的作用，我头痛难忍，多半是在池子里呛到几口，一想到酒池里那些白色漂浮物，真巴不得让这群蠢货再死一遍。

山区的地貌发生了变化，也许是赛亚人的破坏所致，也可能是平行世界的不同，天晓得，总之，在我和你登陆田园前经过的港湾地区，已经成为荒芜平地，更令人吃惊的是，五十年前已经随母星灰飞烟灭的赛亚古城在这里得到了复原，看来我父亲没骗人，寝宫都按原貌打造，只等国王归来。必须承认，故国在眼前重现的刹那，我确实起了打消继续找你的念头，光复我族是每个赛亚人的信仰，王族肩负这一光荣使命，要说我从未给予郑重考虑，绝对是不可能的。

也许我在卡卡罗特身上浪费了太多时间，这些时间原本说不定可以让我成为一个真正的王子，不，国王。你要庆幸，卡卡罗特，正是这个一闪而过的念头让我放弃往回飞，降落到故国的高城上，之后我在那里重新找到了你，正像赛亚古谕说的那样：缘木求鱼，未尝不得。

古城坐落在山的背面，因此不像我们看到的田园那样，沐浴在阳光里，那里的空气干燥寒冷，就和母星上一样。城里零星分布了一些赛亚人，并未注意到我。这些复活的赛亚人仅仅还原了都城旧址，很小的一片区域，象征最高统治的王城矗立当中，相比四周仰望它的平房，王城精雕细琢、固若金汤，这些蠢货，每次烈焰屠城后，头一个想到的总是给王城贴金。我熟悉的一切：每一处阶梯、每一个暗室，都和我记忆里一模一样，甚至我在着陆的楼顶发现了幼年的涂鸦，这让我有些吃惊，与其说都城是靠那群疯疯癫癫的赛亚人重建的，我宁可相信他们倚赖了龙珠的力量。

我从楼顶降落到街道上，仅仅跟随直觉去重温旧地，探索故国提供了很多乐趣，和遗址不同，刨开城墙下的土层，你看到的并不是头盖骨——这是座活生生的都城，我的都城。那时候我确实忘了你，卡卡罗特，我回到故乡，受到所有人尊敬和膜拜，我离开时是个亡了国的王子，回来时要做回所有赛亚人的王，还有什么比这更好的？

当然我记得自己亲手杀了你，可那又有什么重要？一个三等战士死在了他的王手里，不是很荣幸么？只不过这件事发生得太快，我本该在你死前让你低头亲吻我的靴子。没错，我站在都城里——街道呈辐射状在脚下汇合——开始得意地笑，和我离开这里时、和被我杀死的那些赛亚人一样，野蛮狂妄地笑。我甚至无法理解为什么我会想到去拿雷达、想要费力集齐龙珠复活你、为什么我不在那个美妙的酒池里多躺一会儿、豪饮一番。这些年我都快忘了作为一个赛亚人的乐趣所在。

笑够之后，我再一次环视这个半径不过几公里的城市，看来所有成年人都跟着我父亲外出，城里尽留下老小，孤零零守卫这座重建才不久的都城。一个未成年赛亚人跑过我身边，挥舞手臂高喊：“他回来了！他回来了！”在这孩子声音所能达到的范围内，从道路两侧的建筑物里，探出不少脑袋，依然敬畏地看向我，随后整条街道炸开锅，“万岁！万岁！”的喊声此起彼伏，听着发腻。

我感觉有必要避开这些喊声对听觉造成的麻痹，便在那少年拐进一条小巷前截住他，试图做些友善的交谈。

“你们是高兴还是害怕？你指望赛亚人的王给你们带来什么好处？”我问他。

“高兴，您带回荣耀就足够了。”这年幼的赛亚人回答我的时候却在浑身发抖。

我并不记得赛亚人都有别扭的毛病，他们一向坦率、爱吹牛说大话。“那你在害怕什么？”

“您惊人的能量。”

“诚实些，孩子。”

“我们全都以您为荣。”

又是一个没脑子的废物。这少年和我印象里典型的赛亚人一样，崇尚力量，服从等级，思维简单。等成年后更会多出些毛病，比如经常在他战友面前夸口能毁掉半个王城，或者过不了多久就能入选精英战士集团。事实上，在我这么揣测的时候已经听见不远处一些类似的夸口。

“今晚我们得好好庆祝，一醉方休！”

“我打赌你会醉得走不出这城半步。”

“哈哈！我就是睡着了也能毁掉这个泥巴星球。”

“而我呢，就要趁机爬进王室的城楼！”

巡逻过王城的每条街道，和一些看着还机灵的赛亚人交谈后，我不可避免地得出一个结论：和智商不在一条水平线上的家伙说话绝对是浪费时间。他们对气没有概念，也不懂得利用地球人的胶囊技术多带回些食物——城里除了高大的建筑物就是挨饿的赛亚人，我父亲为何带上他的人马外出也因此得到了合理解释。当然最让我无法忍受的是他们的习惯，这些土生土长的赛亚人往往没说几句就大动肝火扭打成一团，多少体提醒我自己离开故乡的漫长岁月，被弗利萨役使了十几年又在地球上呆了几十年，那些“教育”让我更像个被改造过的赛亚人。

到处都是这样的赛亚人。和我长相类似，但根本就是两种生物。很多时候我感觉被眼睛盯着，一回头，那些眼睛立刻缩进角落。幼童或者老年人总是在没完没了地笑，表达对我的欢迎，除此以外，就很难从王城了解更多信息了。这地方甚至比我过去扫荡完的异星来得更冷清。至少那时候我还有那巴作伴。

通常我在忍无可忍时会随手炸掉一两样看不顺眼的东西，但那时候我有些疲倦，眼睛开始犯迷糊，便打算回我的房间睡一觉。回去路上我权衡一下，决定休息完尽早离开这座破城，按原计划去拿雷达。这一天我的主意太多变，多半要归咎于沿途的奇遇，回到故乡确实点燃了重新建国的野心，但一想到那些让人无话可说的子民，我认为还是和你定期训练要有趣得多。一路飞回城楼，我想起你上次给我说的笑话，界王的考题，当时想来并没什么可笑的，不过是逗乐神仙的把戏，但一想到你这人还有这类无聊的特长，我便忍不住想让你复活给我说一个，我父亲以前怎么说来着？国王身边总得有位弄臣。

我顺利从楼顶翻入王城内部，找到我的房间，它紧挨其他王室成员的寝宫，在一条廊道的尽头，左手边是一排观景窗。在我还是个孩子的时候，习惯早晨走出房间后坐在窗台上远眺都城，那是很久以前的事了。总之，这时候我发现窗台上也坐着一个人，首先进入我视野的是这个人的靴子，系了金色绳结，尽管我知道老天神会免费赠送每个他训练过的人这么一双靴子，但在我的潜意识里，这双鞋的主人只有一个。

往前多走两步后，我看到了你，卡卡罗特，坐在窗台上，抬头和我打招呼，就跟每次我们见面一样。平时，你最多得到不超过两个字的回应，但那时候我又惊又气，巴不得拧歪你的嘴。

“卡卡罗特！见鬼了！但愿我没在和死人说话！你不是被我...”说实话，看见你那副乐呵呵的样子，我也算松了口气，因而不打算把话说得太难听。

你解释了一堆，不外乎是瞬间移动那套老把戏，至于怎么移动到王城里来，你说很久不用这招难免会出点错，哼，鬼才知道。这些都无关紧要，我仍然不太能感觉到你的气，那时候你离我不过一尺远，但气息却模糊而弱小，似乎我一个不留神就会跟丢，这很奇怪，除非是你有意为之。

我不知道地球人如何对待失而复得，我的习惯是做标记。王城大厅沿南北中轴线两侧陈列了赛亚人消灭异族后所得的战利品，一件代表一个种族，其中帕凡族的奇异头盖骨是我的最爱，仅仅我五岁那年就被盗不下十次，可见喜欢它的人不只我一个。幸运的是每次总能找回来，可能因为它太大、太显眼了。它每回来一次，我都在底部刻上标记。如果当时你愿意去大厅瞧瞧这件珍宝，会发现它的底部布满我的印记。

所以说，看到你再度出现在我眼前活蹦乱跳的时候，我就已经在考虑怎么做标记的事，有些习惯就是这样伴随你一辈子。这时候我想到自己房间里藏了一些茹特粉，王室成员用这种粉末调配的浆汁在胸前标记，可以保持长久不褪色，用在皮肤上的效果也一样。我很容易就让你跟我进了房间，这一次甚至没有我的邀请你就开始主动脱衣服，正合我意。

很快我准备好标记所需的颜料，看着你光溜溜的身体，思索可以着墨的地方。通常我偏爱标注在不那么起眼的地方，那样既不影响外观，又能无声宣告我的所有权。

“现在到床上去，卡卡罗特，我要给你做个标记，不会花太多时间。”我考虑要怎么和你解释接下来要做的事情，最后直截了当说出口。我知道按你的个性多半会拒绝，但那时候我下定决心要这么做。

“为什么要这么做？”你嘴上这样问，一边却很主动爬上床，一身漂亮的肌肉背对我，很出乎我的意料。

“为了惩罚你对战时的擅自开溜。”我从放茹特粉的箱子里挑了块细长的曜石，蘸上一些红色浆汁，跳上床，叉开腿骑在你腰上，即使我这么做的时候，你似乎也没发出任何异议。

我俯下身，拍打你的一条手臂示意你放松，之后把它弯到一个合适的角度，使得上臂后侧饱满的肌肉完全呈现在眼前，在上面我画了自己的专属标记，一个“Ψ”，位置靠近肩膀，如此即使你穿那身橙色道服也不会显露。做完这些后，我扔掉石头端详一番，自觉还算不错，标记和你十分相配，它意味着你不再仅仅是赛亚国王的子民，接下来我要加深这个认识。

过去总是你主导，我对此一直耿耿于怀，今天我决心要夺回自己的主动权。这一天到此为止都还算不错——我打败了你，做了赛亚人的王，还顺利把你标记为我的所有物，一切看似探囊取物般顺利，既然如此，那由我来画上圆满句号吧，卡卡罗特，让本王好好看看你的能耐！

哈哈，我从未想过你剧烈挣扎的样子，像头垂死的猎物。在我啃咬你的时候还只是轻微的战栗、扭动，我的舌尖沿着脊椎骨一直滑落到截断的尾梢，你的臀部在我的手心里抽搐——这些技巧在你的多次锤炼下炉火纯青，而今悉数奉还。卡卡罗特，也许我该郑重感谢你，二十多年前我降落到你们美丽的泥巴星球上，对这些技巧还一无所知。之后我加大了力度，同时感觉到你更猛烈的回应，那只能叫我更兴奋，不得不提升能量驾驭你这疯狂的小子。我幼年时常听起那些年长雇佣兵谈论“金色峡谷”、谈论“不可思议的洞穴探险”，他们甚至创作了一首跑调的歌来自吹自擂。在我通过这条货真价实的金色峡谷做洞穴探险的时候，开始神志不清地哼唱那首歌，显然我早年四处征战受到了太多不良教育。

“让我们一起来做吧，  
让我舔你迷人的菊花，  
然后通过金色的峡谷，  
进啊出啊，进啊出啊！  
让我们一起来做吧，  
让我闻你湿润的黑发，  
做个奇妙的洞穴探险，  
进啊出啊，进啊出啊！”

我满意地听你发出的那些声音，对我的肯定，也许在酒池里效果更好，现在我明白那些蠢货为什么要选择窖池，水下憋气显然能带来更极致的高潮。我加快手里和臀部的动作，高兴地看到精液在床头四处开花，看样子乘骑式弥补了我在身高上的劣势。

在我们淌着热汗、岩浆喷涌的时候，一个最不该出现的声音在外边走廊响起，骤然打断我们享乐，真TM该死！我不知道我那女人怎么出现在这里的，完全说不通。声音很快停在房间门口，反复呼喊我的名字，情急之下你我只能胡乱套上衣服，仓促走寝宫的暗道——房间向北的一面墙可以转动，通过一条昏暗的廊道后便能看见王城内部的螺旋阶梯，沿阶梯一路下行可以从城背面不被察觉地溜走。奇怪的是那面墙最后把我们送到这么个鬼地方来，是有人故意改造？还是我记得不对？最蹊跷的是，如果你我确实经历过我们所说的事，时空总在某个时点重新汇合，假如不是这样，那我们两个人必定有人在说谎。


	7. Chapter 7

贝吉塔说完这些后，发现自己才是三个人里屁话最多的，愤愤啐了一口，刚才他甚至把那首跑调的歌完整唱了一遍。

他话音未落，悟空头一个从椅子上跳起来。“这不可能！如果时空重新汇合的话，我们明明是在野营的时候——”

其实他很早就想这么喊，几乎在贝吉塔刚开始讲故事的时候，可王子怎么警告他的？必须了解当下的处境，而且是他们两个，否则贝吉塔早就该跳起来了。悟空这时候意识到他们处境险恶，他吃惊地发现自己双腿发软，晕乎乎站不稳，小木屋不知何时成了一个大蒸笼，自己则像只被绳线捆扎住的螃蟹，蒸得通红，伴随体表的灼热还有一波接着一波的头痛。“这房间怎么回事？我晕乎得眼睛都睁不开了！”

和悟空的质疑相比，贝吉塔则表现得更像一个不可知论者，他在高个子大喊“不可能”时接过话茬：“我很肯定我们进屋前的几分钟里你还在欢快地呻吟。很可能我们看到镜像时空的对方，虽说这有些牵强„„”赛亚王子跟着从椅子上站起身，一样发现天旋地转，头痛难忍，不由跌坐到地上。“见鬼了！我就觉得这里不对劲！”

这时候拉蒂兹不慌不忙从木桌后站起，走到两个瘫软的赛亚人中间，看上去没受任何影响。  
“那么我该相信谁说的？是王子呢，还是我弟弟？还是两个都相信？”

“我有证据。”贝吉塔撑起半个身体，抬手指向悟空，“卡卡罗特的手臂上有我的标记。”

长发男人好奇地转头去看悟空，后者惶恐地撩起袖子打量自己的两条手臂，上面什么也没有。

“见鬼了...”赛亚王子瞪大眼睛，却使不上劲把整句话说完，头痛已经快让他散架了。

“看，我可没说谎。”悟空靠着墙壁滑坐到地上，喘着粗气。“你肯定没把其他人错认作我？”贝吉塔没有回答他，悟空抬起眼皮的时候，看见拉蒂兹蹲在贝吉塔面前，他怔怔瞪住两人，缓和了呼吸。

“管它是真是假，真正的赛亚人都会喜欢王子您的故事，实在太迷人了。”拉蒂兹不怀好意地眯起双眼，抬高贝吉塔的下巴，小个子男人仅仅无力地摇了摇脑袋。长发男人回头去看同样虚弱的高个子赛亚人，以一种开玩笑的口吻问道：“你们说说，这一天过得如何？”

真是爽到家了，我很可能会成为史上第一个死于性高潮的赛亚人。孙悟空心里这么想，摇着头，开始感觉接不上气，赛亚本能告诉他大事不妙。

倒是很不错的一天，贝吉塔思忖着，尽力不去看拉蒂兹。但我给卡卡罗特做的标记呢？怎么不见了？我们明明从宫殿暗道进入这间木屋，这点连拉蒂兹也看到了。除非时空里存在多个卡卡罗特，才能解释这些明显不符的自相矛盾。但当下最紧要的是，我们不是要死在这鬼地方了吧？

“好了，睡前给个吻吧，贝吉塔。”长发男人扭回头，大拇指把玩着摩擦王子的嘴角。“还记得你答应的奖赏么？我这就来取。”

悟空这时候坐在几尺外的地板上，王子的黑发在他眼前短暂地燃烧成金黄后马上褪去了颜色，他不可避免地抬起一只手——贝吉塔的愤怒被另一种力量淹没了，而悟空不希望是除了痛苦、无力、耻辱以外的任何一种。气息在他掌心微弱地聚集，几乎和他第一次学习使用它们一样，悟空深知他是没有胜算的，但仍然瞄准了扑在王子身上的兄长。

一道微弱的蓝光滑过鹅黄小灯照亮的房间，像支箭那样，从拉蒂兹的后背进入，平静地穿过他厚实的胸膛，最后消失在悟空对面的木质墙壁上，这个气弹的力量太微弱，但让悟空觉得不可思议的是，拉蒂兹确实被击中了——这么说太轻描淡写了些，事实上他被气弹贯穿后立刻倒向一侧，扑通一声躺在地板上不省人事。见状，王子翻身坐起，以他最快的速度勒住长发男人的喉咙，却发现对方早已断气，就跟开关似的，“啪”的一下灯就暗了。

“他死了。”王子抬起头用眼神告诉悟空。

杀人可能是对的，也可能是错的，但有时候是必要的。这是悟空的逻辑，在他试图从喉咙里发出些声音回应贝吉塔时，发现周围的环境全变了。

他记得大热天吃冰激凌的情形，现在整个房间跟那时候蛋筒上的奶油一样，在夏天烈日的灼烤下迅速融化，而悟空只能看着这间房在眼前融化、塌陷，似乎他是那个坐在蛋筒底部的人。大量的黄色液体从房顶涌泄到地上，整个木屋子跟着扭曲变形，梵高的《星空》兴许正是此种状态下绘成的，所有具象的物体——桌子、椅子、灯、房顶、墙壁，甚至就在他不远处的王子，全部在恍恍惚惚地摇动、拉长、扭曲着消融在黄色背景里，如同在他眼前生起了一把火。黄色液体，那些融化中的奶油，被这把火烤得和松节油一样，散发出不讨人喜欢的气味来，随着房间的融化，变得更为强烈。悟空感觉脑袋嗡嗡作响，他怀疑是自己眼睛出了问题，想抬手揉，却发现这房间——现在全化作了那些黏糊糊臭烘烘的黄色液体，正以惊人的速度淹没自己：先是腿，紧接着粘住他的手，还没等他喊出声来就没过了头顶，现在他明白琥珀里的小虫子是怎么个死法了。

世界像是落了幕，霎时安静下来。悟空眼前一片黑，四肢麻木。也许我很快又能去见阎魔王了，悟空暗自心想，却在耳边不远处听见一些微弱的喘息声，那些声音如果不仔细辨别，很容易当做昆虫钻过泥土、或者窜过草叶的声音，不过悟空知道那是喘息声，这些年来他经常从神志不清中醒来听到的声音。

那是贝吉塔的呼吸。王子就在他不远处，也许只有几厘米远，但悟空丝毫感觉不到他的气，不由得恐慌起来。他尝试挪动身体，立刻感觉到周围裹了厚厚一层粘稠的胶质，如此看来，他没被憋死简直是个奇迹了。发现手指还能动弹，悟空使劲抬起一条胳膊，伸向呼吸声的来源地，胶质外面是一种很厚重的介质，悟空的触觉告诉他那是泥土——和他在自家后院刨土种菜时接触到的土很相像。他的胳臂穿过土层挖出一条隧道后，终于摸到另一只手，悟空闭着眼捏了捏这只手，很明显，戴了手套，他轻轻舒了口气。

接下来要做的是离开这地方，而说实话悟空对身在何处一点儿也没概念，但他要呼吸，要透气，所以他抓紧了那只手——似乎摸着还算温暖，用尽蛮力拨开头顶的土层，就和游泳那样，在土里游泳。

他们两个都虚弱得和死人差不多，因此悟空完全用不上气，更不谈瞬间移动这类高级的技巧，只能往着直觉告诉自己的方向多游了一、两米，这段距离不长，但悟空卯足了他这辈子能使上的所有劲——一边拨开四周的土堆一边吐出漏进他嘴里的那些，奋力寻找能够呼吸的突破口，他另一只手上沉重的分量提醒他贝吉塔还没有苏醒的迹象。

拨开最后一层土，悟空钻出地面，在他来得及辨认周围环境前，几道明媚的阳光射进眼里，那让他觉得世界无比美好，但眼下还不是感叹的时间，他用足力气把另一个赛亚人从土里拎出来，这时候贝吉塔也恢复了知觉，第一反应是吐出几口堵在喉咙里的黄色粘液，尔后躺在地上大口喘气。

待视力适应了光线，王子坐起身，尽可能多地抹掉粘在战斗服上的残留液体，感觉四肢仍有些麻痹，现在他们恢复了一些力气，但气息依然微弱得像蜡烛上的火苗。他看了看同样脏兮兮的卡卡罗特，又环视一下四周，这仍然是他们上午降落的那片田园，太阳高悬在半空，看起来不过午后光景。

“那些是怎么回事？小木屋、拉蒂兹、还有我们奇怪的经历？”悟空甩着发酸的胳膊问他。

贝吉塔并没有立刻回答他。王子抬手擦掉脸上的污秽，站起来，摇摇晃晃走到不远处的稻田边，祖鲁山上的凉风拂过，王子的黑发随同稻浪一起飒飒起舞。他保持这个姿势站立几秒钟后，折返坐到卡卡罗特身边，眉头皱到一块儿，使他的五官显得更为紧凑。

“我猜想，卡卡罗特，那是我们各自梦里的理想国。”他目光重新回到高个子赛亚人脸上，抬了抬嘴角，顺手抹掉悟空嘴角的几粒土尘。“既然我们摆脱了那些粘液的控制，不如把没干完的事继续下去吧。”

他看见悟空咧开一个快活的笑，这摸样差不多是在诱惑他，赛亚人的王子不太确定自己是否有凌驾于老对手之上的体力——怎么说也是悟空把他带回了地面，但他不介意试试看，一般都是如此，梦见自己会飞的人，现实中也忍不住跃跃欲试。

“卡卡罗特，让我舔„„让我看看你的本事。”贝吉塔使劲回想梦里的那支歌，却似乎没法把它唱全。他无声在心里骂了一句，动手撕开悟空的上衣，目光不由自主落在对方光溜溜的白手臂上。

就在那里，一度标记着我对卡卡罗特的所有权。贝吉塔咽了咽口水，试着打消这个念头，怎么说，人不能老活在梦里。在他愣住的时候，悟空迅速占领了有利地形，动手从白手套开始卸下他的战斗服，贝吉塔因此不满地低声咆哮，他想要的继续，可不是这样！

这件事很快演变成一场战斗，正如赛亚人一贯的作风。鉴于他们在各自的梦境中消耗得太多，这场战斗更多时候是短兵相接——手臂和手臂互相拉扯、肢体频繁地缠绕，为争夺支配地位你一拳我一脚的死磕。地球上的人见到此景往往会说，瞧瞧那两个干架的！而国王的子民如果还活着，则会说，瞧瞧这两口子！当然，地球人的认识在近十年里有了大跨步式的飞跃，因而很难说他们当时会作何评论。


	8. Chapter 8

贝吉塔一个翻滚重新回到他驾驭的宝座上，这时候他们两个大汗淋漓，浑身发热，身上被泥土和粘液弄脏的地方开了几条血淋淋的口子。MD！王子暗自骂道，为什么我总要在卡卡罗特身上浪费那么多时间？！这一次他不敢多犹豫，迅速夺取属于自己的胜利，为此不得不摇曳着冲上二阶顶峰，用劈啪作响的闪电抽打他身下金光灿灿的卡卡罗特，听后者发出掷地有声的嘶吼。

卡卡罗特吼得那么带劲，以至于王子决定要改改他对这个下级战士的刻板印象。他舔湿一根手指在年轻赛亚人胸前画着圈，一边俯身下去尽可能靠近对方的鬓发说话。

“怎么样，卡卡罗特。”他叹息着吐出几个字，骄傲地露出犬齿狞笑。

“好极了！”他听见年轻赛亚人在富有节奏的叫声中给予满意的答复。

“我说过有一天要把你宰了„„”王子放缓了进攻节拍，让自己缺氧的大脑喘口气，用拇指刮掉鼻尖正要滴落的汗珠，一只白手套捏住卡卡罗特靠近下颚的腮帮，他颤抖的指头过于用劲以至于对方的嘴唇嘟到一块儿。他们两个抓住这个间隙奋力吸气。

“那时候我并没意识到其实我想说的是，有一天我要把你吃了，吃得一干二净，一根骨头也不剩。”贝吉塔盯着那双他熟悉的黑眼睛看了几秒，出乎意料地撤离了对方滚烫的下体，他又往上靠了靠，以便自己弯腰时能更贴近悟空的耳朵说话。

“连我都没想到会是这样鲜美。”他合上眼，皱起眉头，俯身贴紧另一具肉体，用力吮吸附着在高个子身上细密的热汗，从肩膀到颈部，再到耳背，他如此用情地品尝，像个贪恋甜食的孩子。

“但是...”王子的唇磨蹭着悟空的皮肤回到的肩窝上，在那里狠命咬了一口，随之听见身下人疼痛地倒抽一口冷气。他深深嗅着对方黑发的气味，尔后侧过头，靠在年轻赛亚人的耳边低语。“很遗憾...再怎么逼真我也分得出真伪。卡卡罗特，如果你还听得见，听我说...我们还被困在那下面。”

纯粹是存在于不纯粹中的。就纯粹而言，贝吉塔是一个典范，卡卡罗特更是，这点却是由无数看似不完美的缺陷构成的，从最简单的角度来说，卡卡罗特对于变强、支配、占有等等无穷无尽的欲望，贝吉塔熟知这个男人不会轻易放弃任何一次骑坐在上方的机会，这是赛亚人的本性。

贝吉塔认为自己足够了解卡卡罗特，他熟知这个男人脸部的每一个转角、体表每一处起伏、甚至每一次行为的动机——在很多人看来他过分重视自己的老对手，一点不夸张，贝吉塔闭着眼也能想象出一个活生生的卡卡罗特。但同时他认识到卡卡罗特并不活在他的脑中，这也是他老对手最吸引人的地方，真实的卡卡罗特总是很容易惹他生气，总是云淡风轻笑看横眉冷对，总是泰山崩于前处之若平素，真实的卡卡罗特总能在不经意间——经常是贝吉塔专心瞪着他的时候，把一张俊脸扭曲成各种表情。贝吉塔深知，他想象中的卡卡罗特是个完美的战士，而他认识的卡卡罗特，却有成为喜剧演员的天赋。

一切看似称心如意——贝吉塔很难相信自己已经别扭到这种地步了——他凭着天生的直觉辨别出其中的虚伪。

他了解从梦境回到现实的过程，并非当你意识到梦境是假的就能离开，相反，梦境会完善那些漏洞，让自己更完美，如此使得沉溺其中的熟睡者更不加防御地受其欺骗，或者说，受自己内心欲望的蒙蔽。贝吉塔隐约意识到，离开梦境只有一个办法——要努力毁掉这些美丽的泡沫。

他开始鼓胀自己的气息，不再去理睬自己身下那个，他妄想中的卡卡罗特。紫色火焰很快在周身燃烧，一圈一圈扩散，吹散天空的云、地上的砂石，他咬紧牙聚集更多的能量——这时候世界已经开始摇摇欲坠，黄色粘液自天空倾泻而下。在一个紫色能量球引起撼天动地的大爆炸后，一切都消失了，蒸发成一缕缕细烟在王子周身袅袅上升，无边的黑色延展开，取代田园成为四周的背景。

如果我确实在地球上这么干，王子心想，恍惚间眼前一片朦胧。我早就成了漂浮在宇宙间的垃圾。

朦胧得什么也看不真切，一团团灰色影子唐突地闪过，贝吉塔感觉自己像极了悬浮在宇宙里的陨石，失去重力任意飘零，时间被拉长，除了混沌还是混沌，没有一丁点儿真实的触觉来唤醒他，就是这么几秒，贝吉塔旋转着飘过灰色地带，从梦境被抛回现实。长久以来他习惯了在梦中惊醒，因而对这类渐渐苏醒的梦感到陌生。

和悟空很大的一点不同，贝吉塔从来不着急和他不熟悉的环境打招呼，一般来说他乐于躲在暗处，把情况摸索清楚后再决定要不要出手。因此在神智逐渐恢复后，他做的第一件事是判断周围的局势，闭着眼，凭借对气息的感知、凭借五感和直觉去判断。很快他得到了初步结论——体表滚烫的疼痛和完全麻木的神经告诉他，情况相当糟糕，远比他从上一个梦里醒来时糟糕。最要命的是，一点儿透不过气，这种情况下他为自己还能活下去甚表惊讶。

除了意识觉醒，他确信体内没有任何其他运动神经复苏，死去后的灵魂尚且可以自由飘荡，而现在，他可是一动也不能动了，不论是眼皮最轻微的颤动、还是弯曲一下脚趾都不行，他苏醒的精神被活生生困在肉体里，更倒霉的是要忍受体表灼热的疼痛——那些裹着他的粘液并没有随着上一个梦境的退散而消失，相反，正在马不停蹄地麻痹他、催眠他、消化他。对许多人而言，与其醒着面对这个可怕的现实，不如回去做那些美妙的梦。当然，贝吉塔是个宁死不屈的战士，他绝对不能容忍不明不白地送死。

“卡卡罗特！”他感知一下老对手的气，近在咫尺，鬼火一样颤动，正逐渐式微下去，不由在心里大吼一声。

没有回答，这男人说不准正在做他的春梦，贝吉塔回想起自己的梦境，又好气又好笑地再次默念那个名字，如果他现在能喊出声的话，卡卡罗特这名字绝对会响彻世界、传到每个地球人的耳朵里。

在他一边这么默喊的时候，那些粘液释放的麻醉剂又开始发挥作用，让他的神智失去焦点。贝吉塔不得不在一片漆黑中反复想象出各种噪音来保持清醒。

反复了五十来次后，贝吉塔意识到这么做的徒劳，卡卡罗特也有靠不住的时候，他睡得和头死猪一样沉，于是他转而开始呼唤另一个名字。

界王很庆幸自己没把名片散发给每一个地球人，否则他的耳边绝对会整天充斥着各种请求——“界王，请帮我家的小猫下树！”、“界王，请告诉我第三题的答案！”、“界王，请告诉我怎样除掉我那个死对头！”这天他正喝着下午茶看一份星际导报，冷不丁听到Z战士中的一个向他求救，而且是最不可能的那个。

“诶？贝吉塔，怎么是你？有什么事吗？”

“我和卡卡罗特情况危急，我们似乎被困在一处田园的地下动弹不得，地点在...地球上的某个鬼地方，我需要你告诉我确切的方位...”

神仙的两根触须在空气里抖动了一番。“贝吉塔啊，我怎么感觉不到你们的气息啊？”

“再试试，专心点。”王子有些急躁，使劲燃烧自己的赛亚能量，试图让气更多地透过土层散发出来。这时候界王的蟋蟀触须朝着另一个方向轻摇两下。

“哦——那是你吗，贝吉塔？你们在地球上南美洲一个叫夏伊的地方，祖鲁山和红树林当中的一带田地，祖鲁山靠近棕榈湾。这是我能达到的最大精度了，你们跑到那地方去干什么？”

王子收敛起气，刚才这么做耗费了他不少体力，很快他就后悔了，随着意识的薄弱和消散，睡梦拉扯着他拽过那片灰色地带，向另一处地方飘去，模糊的影子在他眼前跳动，连周围粘液散发的刺鼻气味也再难维持清醒。

“贝吉塔？贝吉塔？贝吉塔？呃？通信中断了？”界王挠着头，不知如何是好，他的宠物猩猩正给他杯里满上红茶。

“喂，界王啊——”神仙刚要掐断通话时飘进第三个声音，这声音和贝吉塔刚才一样，十分的惺忪无力。

“悟空啊——你们究竟怎么回事——”界王扯着自己的一根天线不满地回应，他引以为傲的特派员却并未被他打断，而是自顾自往下说。

“麻烦你让布玛赶紧来找我们，告诉她地方，让她赶快...赶快...”

“这地方也...”界王思考着可行性。

“就在一片田园里...”悟空的声音逐渐变轻下去。

“让女人带个地下探测仪来。”这时候贝吉塔突然苏醒插话道。

“对，让她带地下探测仪！”悟空附和着转告界王。

“还有让她戴好防毒面具。”贝吉塔又想起什么似地补充道。

“还有防毒面具！”悟空费劲地叮嘱。

“好了好了！你们只要一个人说就够了！我这就转告她！”界王颇不耐烦地挂断通讯，在他这么做的时候，两个赛亚人的气也一齐消失了，或许混杂在地球大气层下的各种背景噪声里。

悟空不懂得如何分辨真实和虚幻，他在两种境遇下都迷迷糊糊的——从离开小木屋后他记得自己如何费力把他们两个从泥土里带出来，尔后坐在田园里晒着午后暖洋洋的太阳，可事实上，他二度醒来时才发觉，只有那只在土层里打了条隧道的、半举着的胳膊证明他确实为苏醒努力过，但不知怎么的，在他摸到他的赛亚人搭档之前就再度沉沉睡去，睡得和婴儿一样，如果让王子来评论，一定会批评他“意志不够坚强”。至于他后来又是怎么醒的，悟空事后回想起来，把这归功于“求生的本能”，尽管贝吉塔嘲讽他“会说话的本能”要赛过“呼呼大睡的本人”。总之，他第二次算是真真切切地醒来了，这一次悟空想他突然明白了真实和虚幻的最大区别——贝吉塔倚靠直觉来判断，而悟空只靠一个字来判断，那就是——“疼”。

疼痛首先来自于肺部。大约又过去了一个小时，在一道光线穿透土层和他的眼皮到达视觉感光区后，悟空感到一股他渴求已久的气流灌入地下密闭的空间，于是他用尽浑身的力气吸了口气。要感谢那些粘液的麻痹顺序，呼吸系统是攻击的最后一个目标，悟空赶在它们瘫痪前醒了过来，他这口气吸入了所有能吸入的东西——氧气、氮气、土，还有粘液，被这些东西呛到后他的肺部像刺穿一般疼痛，促使他开始猛烈地咳嗽，一连串声音马上得到了地面人员的注意。

“我找到他们了！在这里！”首先进入他耳朵的是个闷闷的、藏在毒气面具后面的男人声音，难以辨认。他停止咳嗽后疼痛自脑壳里迸发出来，火药桶一样炸开，沿着脖颈后的脊椎骨逐渐扩散开，悟空咬住牙挺过这一波来势凶猛的钝痛，而随后，他的肩膀被几只戴了防护手套的手抓住，覆盖全身皮肤的灼烧感才刚拉开它的序幕。

“快！快把他们挖出来！”第二个声音显然是布玛的，听到这声音悟空回想起梦里的情境，觉得很滑稽，天晓得没有布玛他们会怎么办。

太阳下山前，小林在布玛的指导下把两个赛亚人从地下救了出来，并没费太大劲。随着体表更多部分暴露在空气里，悟空感觉像被无数小虫啃咬，浑身火辣辣的疼。

“几乎被生吞活剥着去了一层皮”，他听到布玛是这么形容的，“幸好救得及时”。

他们简单用清水冲洗掉附着在受害者体表的黄色粘液，露出泛红的皮肤，这么做的时候悟空含糊不清地发出一些“呜呜”的声音，而贝吉塔则咬得下唇发白。由于担心麻痹的持续效果可能危及自主呼吸，布玛让小林把两人抬上飞机上的病床后挂上了呼吸机，做完一切后，绿发女人驾驶飞机离开了这片田园。从空中望下去，那些山坳里的小溪岔河汇聚成涓涓细流补充梯田里碧池的水源，黄色或红色的植物编织成一张清新的画毯，在飞机越过祖鲁山后依然能瞥见画毯的一隅，死亡之谷用迷人的林子和山泉把自己打扮成绝佳的旅游胜地。

“帕梯地”。布玛自言自语地念着这个名字，好像它是可以驱赶恐惧的咒语。

当贝吉塔能够抬起他一只眼睛的眼皮时他听到布玛的声音，卡卡罗特躺在他边上，通过呼吸机富有节奏的响声能判断出他的情况良好。

“因为帕梯地连续发生命案，警方就派人去调查情况，现在那边已经对游客封锁，只有这两个不看新闻的家伙才会跑去送死！”他听到女人用过于激动的声音颤抖着说。“在帕梯地的自然美景下隐藏着致命危险，警方的调查结果是那里的一种植物会杀人，这种植物还从未被发现过，自然也没有名字，它们在地表的部分是一些不起眼的蘑菇，被人或者动物踩碎后释放致幻孢子，等他们昏迷后就交给地下的部分，这些植物的根须操纵土层让自己的猎物掉落到地下的胃里，分泌黄色消化液慢慢把猎物吃掉。为了防止猎物挣扎出逃，它们的消化液里除了普通的植物麻醉剂，还有一种毒碱，作用和致幻孢子差不多，以便能更顺利、更安稳地吃掉猎物。南美洲的森林里有这种植物的各类近亲，没想到他们竟然跑到人类经常出没的地方来了。”

“听你这么说真的很吓人啊，布玛，想想看，连赛亚人都险些被消化掉了。”他听见矮个子男人的回答。

“是啊，我也没想到致幻孢子作用这么厉害。看样子他们都昏迷得不浅。还记得早上新闻里播报的那对新婚夫妇吗？有句话怎么说来着？好奇心害死猫啊！不是我们把他们救出来，到时候也是这个下场，那时候我们可就真要动用龙珠的力量了。”绿发女人回想起那对白骨，不禁浑身起了一层疙瘩。

“话说回来，他们又是怎么发出求救的？”

“等他们醒了再问吧，怎么说宇宙最强的战斗民族如果就这么死了也太可笑了。”

“哈哈，说得也是。”

贝吉塔竖起耳朵听完这番对话，他的气明显回升了一些，但还不足以制造出一个小型气弹炸毁飞机上的物品，虽然他当下很想这么做，来证明“宇宙最强民族”并非等闲之辈。之后，他像是听见了什么声音，转头去看卡卡罗特。高个子赛亚人的情况更严重些，或许因为他在地下挣扎得太厉害，帕梯地的植物因此释放了更多的麻醉剂。如果让地狱里的那些赛亚人知道他们险些被植物吃掉，那可够笑话一阵子了。王子这么想着，合上眼，长长吐出口气，随后脱掉一只手套，越过病床握住卡卡罗特抖落在床沿的手。他这么做的时候又听见了卡卡罗特的声音，不是用耳朵听见的，这个声音开始缓缓和他说话。尽是些无聊的、说给神仙听的笑话。等卡卡罗特说完第二个时，贝吉塔摘掉呼吸器，另一条手臂搁在脑后，他眨了眨眼，提起嘴角，无声地回应传过来的声音：你想过么卡卡罗特？我们为什么要在梦里说故事？为什么有木屋？拉蒂兹又是谁？

“告诉我，贝吉塔。”

“那些故事是虚幻的、不存在的，卡卡罗特，但我们说故事的那些声音是真实的，就像现在。”

“所以那时候我们才会相遇？这就是为什么我们都记得那三个故事的原因？”

“没错，那房间把我们暂时和幻像隔离开，算是一个暗室、秘密通道，就和现在一样，没有人能听见我们说话。”

“那拉蒂兹呢？”

“一个间谍、密探。”

“不，不像。实际上，我觉得他帮助我们离开了那里。”

“那就是拉蒂兹回魂了，我不知道，故事从他开始的，也许他只想拖时间。”

“总之我们都看见他了，他不太像那些吃人植物造出来的人。”

“你的脑子总是转不过来，卡卡罗特，从来没有什么植物制造出来的人，所有你见到的人、你遇到的事，都在你自己的脑子里。”

“你是在说我们差点害死了自己？你想判那植物无罪？”

“哼，植物能有什么罪？”

在贝吉塔这么和卡卡罗特闲扯的时候，他开始回味自己的那些梦境，似乎是怕自己忘了。赛亚古城，那些记忆的复制品，他却仍然记得城楼上的刻痕、靴子划过地面，碾碎砂石发出的声响。那些愚笨的子民，兴许是凭借他自童年起对赛亚民族模模糊糊的认识，捏出的泥人。至于酒池之类的庆典...天晓得，也许因为他贝吉塔已经很久没干过具有“赛亚风味”的、惊天动地的大事了，但他想有一句话他父亲说的没错，国王身边总少不了得有一位弄臣。

Fin.


End file.
